


The Jumper

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A bit of fluff about Lily, James, and a Quidditch jumper. One-shot.





	The Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_A/N:  Just a little bit of fluff that I wrote before bed one night.  Kind of pointless, kind of cute.  Enjoy!_  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine.  
   
 **Fifth Year:**  
"Evans, you look cold."  
"Well of course I look cold, Potter.  It's sub-zero out here and I no longer have a cloak because someone, somehow, set it on fire 'by accident' the other day.  So now I have to wait for winter hols to get a new one, and those are still two weeks away."  
"Here, take my cloak."  
"Ha! You really expect me to use your cloak?  It's disgusting, Potter, I see remnants of at least six different sweets on it, and mud from last Herbology lesson, and God knows what else."   
"Fine, then take my jumper.  It's clean, just came back from the wash this morning."  
"I don't want your jumper."  
"But it's my Quidditch jumper, so it's plenty warm."  
"Potter, I am not going to wear your Quidditch jumper."  
"Well, Evans, if you won't take my cloak or my jumper, then I suppose I won't wear them either so that you won't be cold alone."  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
"I'm taking them off. You can't stop me."  
"You are an idiot."  
"And you are stubborn.  Brr, it's cold out here!"  
"I believe we'd already established that."  
"Well yes, but I hadn't fully realized it while wearing my cloak and jumper."   
"Potter, your lips are turning blue.  Put your cloak on."  
"Not until you take my jumper."   
"Don't be an idiot, there's Quidditch this weekend.  You can't get sick or we'll lose."  
"Then take my jumper."  
"I will not - "  
"Oh, bloody hell, Evans, just take the blasted jumper!"  
"Alright!  Alright, fine, I'm putting on the jumper!  Now you put on your disgustingly filthy cloak!"  
"As you wish."  
"Thank you."  
"Hey, Evans?"  
"What, Potter?"  
"You probably should have taken the cloak."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because now everyone can see that you're wearing my jumper."  
"...Bloody hell, I hate you, Potter."  
   
 **Seventh Year:**  
"Ugh, it's freezing in here!"  
"It's damp, yes, and there's a bit of a chill, but I would hardly call it freezing, Lily."  
"Well, I'm rather cold.  Can I borrow your jumper?"  
"Why would you want my jumper when you have a perfectly good cloak in your bad from last class?"  
"My cloak is too bulky for Potions, James.  It'll get in the way of my cauldron."  
"Sounds like you have a conundrum."  
"Please, James, let me borrow your jumper."  
"You know that everyone will be able to see that it's mine, right?  Because if I recall correctly, Lily, you were rather annoyed with me for waiting to point that out some time back."  
"Yes, but I don't care.  Please let me borrow your jumper."  
"It hasn't been washed in a week."  
"That's okay."  
"I think there are some dirt and grass stains on it too, as well as a sweets wrapper."  
"I don't care."  
"Alright then."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"James?"  
"Yes Lily?"  
"I'm not actually cold.  I just want to wear your jumper."  
"I know.  I love you, Lily."  
"I love you too, James."


End file.
